


[FFVIIR] Sympathy

by TheVoiceOfThePlanet



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfThePlanet/pseuds/TheVoiceOfThePlanet
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5





	[FFVIIR] Sympathy




End file.
